


Do You Look Good In Black?

by adriedklewis



Series: Do You Look Good In Black? [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriedklewis/pseuds/adriedklewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an American Horror Story: Coven Fan Fiction I'm working on for a request. It stars an unidentified female character in the first person. I'm keeping her unidentified so anyone who reads this will be comfortable with it. It will probably be multi-chaptered and probably have quite a bit of graphic parts as well as sex. I will add warnings to all of the chapters that involve such things. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Got any strawberry syrup back there or just this watery fake maple?” his gravely voice called from the other end of the counter.  
“Barry you ask the same thing every day and I always tell you the same thing.” I replied  
“Unless you want to go squeeze some of the frozen berries from the garden, you’re eating maple” we said in unison. It was nice to see a familiar face every day. A little bit of regularity to keep me grounded when the rest of my world was disintegrating around me.  
I wiped the sticky residue off of the syrup bottle after he set it back down, and used the same rag to go to the door and wipe off some of the fingerprints; the white painted on words on the glass door “Café a La Pays”, the bell that jingled over sensitively at every touch of the door.  
I had to take a step back from the door as an entitled middle aged woman pressed it open without regard for my body as the door collided with it.  
“I’m sorry, must not have noticed you.” She pushed by me and removed her pointed black sunglasses from her defined, proud face. She took a seat at the table farthest away from the rest of the customers, primly wiping a crumb or two off of the old table with a hanky she seemed to have pulled out of nowhere.  
“Can I get a glass of coffee, please” she called, emphasizing the please, making It lose all the polite meaning it originally had.  
I poured her a cup and sat it down in front of her.  
“Cream, sugar, or milk?” I asked her, catching her eyes for the first time.  
She stared at me for a second, her chin quivering a bit as if she saw a ghost in my face.   
“Just sugar, dear.” She sounded sincerely kind this time, and looked down to her hands, which shook a little bit.  
I wondered what she was doing here, she seemed like she could be a governor’s wife, someone who would never set foot in a dive café like this. I brought her the sugar, so intrigued by her presence, that I hoped she would say something to me. She did; only, I wished she had never said it.  
“So you’re the little devil who killed those 8 burglars.” She stated.  
I sat down opposite her, folding my hands on the table in front of me.  
“Look, if 8 people want to drink drain cleaner, that’s on them.” I tried to be strong and stern, but it wasn’t in me.  
“Oh now please, keep telling that story to the papers until you’re blue in the face, but I know what you are.” She smirked a bit under her lipstick.  
I expected some church bitch drabble that I’ve heard before. “Satan’s little helper!”, “Soldier of the Devil!” What happened next made me nearly vomit all the cappuccino I had been drinking for the past few days.  
“You are a powerful little witch. You can make people do as you wish. You’re gifted!” She had a slight giggle in her voice.  
“Bad things, I can make people do bad things to themselves. It isn’t a gift, it’s a burden.”  
I bit my tongue, a little mad at myself for having spewed that out.   
She took a pen out of the little black clutch she had and wrote something on one of the used napkins on the table. Rolling it into a ball and placing it into my hand, she gripped my balled fist and held it tenderly but firmly.  
“Follow this address after your shift. On second thought, follow me out of this door. Five minutes after I leave.” She got up quickly, looking at her watch and high-heeling out of the café.  
I was a bit dumbfounded, a little shocked that she knew about me. I had literally never told another soul of what I can do. I suppose a few people figured it out when they watched me stare at 8 men with guns, tell them that they should drink these bottles of drain cleaners, and they all did so without hesitation. I’ve always had this “gift” as the tall blonde and mean woman had called it, ever since I can remember. When a girl in kindergarten had laughed at me for crying, I told her she should see how it felt to fall off the monkey bars, and the whole class watched as she climbed the ladder and jumped from the bars, landing flat on her back and nearly suffocating from being winded. I couldn’t control this gift, so I tend to be quiet, I’d hate to say “go fuck yourself” playfully to someone and watch them take off their pants and go to town in public. I often wished I could use it for good, and I guess I did when I killed those armed robbers with it, but there is something so burdening about knowing I can make anyone kill themselves, hurt themselves, do anything bad to themselves.  
I noticed 5 minutes had passed, and being way too curious about how this strange mistress knew about me to even think about not following directions, I untied my dirty apron, grabbed my bag, and left the café.  
About 100 yards down the sidewalk I noticed her walking, a black umbrella held over her head. It was very noticeable in the mix of colors that paint the people of New Orleans. I hesitantly caught up to her, and before I had even gotten within 5 feet of her she greeted me.  
“Glad you made the right choice.”   
I walked alongside her now, wishing I had nicer clothes on because she made me feel so inadequate in my work attire.  
“Oh don’t worry about it dear, you’ll never have to dawn that filthy garb again.” She said it so stone cold that I thought she was going to murder me, but as she abruptly turned left to a big cast iron gate I was too taken aback to think about even my own demise.  
The gate had swung open without any help, I noticed there was no mechanics or anything to have made it do so, and I looked quickly over to my leader to see if she had reacted; she hadn’t.  
“This is Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies.” She said proudly, as if introducing me to her honor student.  
“I don’t go to school anymore, and I certainly won’t fit in here.” I tried to take a step back but the gate had closed behind me.  
“I’m sure you’ll fit in just fine dear.” She turned to look at me. “Do you look good in black?”


	2. Do You Look Good In Black? Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new witch finds her roots in the coven, and quickly learns who her enemies are.

The inside of the academy was huge. It looked like it had been made to look like a combination of heaven, and the queen’s palace. The white of the floor, walls, and furniture was very contrasting to the black of the clothes of the woman who followed me here.  
She led us into a drawing room, with a few couches and chairs and tables, all of which white and gold with vases of freshly picked flowers on them. Sitting on one of the love seats was a woman with one brown eye and one blue, both of which were surrounded by horrible burn scars.  
“Fiona, who is this?” The heterochromic woman stated nervously as she stood up and smoothed out her black pencil skirt. Her voice was slightly lisped, but charming nonetheless.  
“Relax Delia, she is our newest recruit.” Fiona said, and boy was I happy to finally know her name. A little familiarity was comforting in this very uncomfortable situation.  
“Well” said Delia calming down and smiling in my direction. “In that case I’m very glad to meet you.” She shook my hand with a warm smile.  
“Excuse me but…” I always tried my best not to speak, but this situation needed some interference. “What is this place? What does this have to do with… what I can do?” I looked over to Fiona, considering maybe this Cordelia didn’t know about my gift.  
“What can you do?” Delia said, tilting her head.  
Fiona answered her by handing her the unopened newspaper on the side table and pointed a painted black nail at the cover. “Local Girl Convinces Armed Robbers To Commit Suicide.”  
“Say no more.” Cordelia said, a look of freight in her eyes was followed by compassion. “This is a school for girls just like you… girls who can do things unexplainable. Here we help them learn how to control their powers, and how to better them.”  
“A witch school?” I asked her, almost snide.  
“A coven, dear.” Fiona chimed in, offended. “Why don’t you go upstairs, your room is the first on the right. You should change in to something a little more… more.”  
“I don’t have anything to change into, and it isn’t my room, I have my own room in my own apartment a few miles from here.”  
“Well there would be no sense in going there; all of your things are here now.” Fiona said.  
I curiously walked towards the big white stair case, when I reached the top and disappeared behind a wall, I stopped for a minute to see if the ladies would say anything.  
“Mother” Cordelia said harshly “do you really think forcing her here is the best way to go about this? We try to be welcoming here, not kidnappers.”  
“She’s dangerous to herself and the world if she keeps on living life without us.” Fiona replied.  
I resumed walking; when I reached the door I was told to go to I heard voices chattering anxiously inside. When I creaked open the tall heavy door, three girls in black jumped from what they were doing, which appeared to be rummaging through all of my belongings. I was grateful to feel the warm fur of my cat Minerva rub against my legs, I was so worried she was alone in that apartment now, but upon seeing a silver food and water bowl in the far corner of the room, I knew she was fine.  
The girls I had walked in on were a diverse bunch. The one who had a hand full of my clothing was thin as a pole, pale as the dead with straight blonde hair, and a fading scar along her neck. Her face showed me she was planning on saying something bitchy. Next to her was a large black girl, ringlet curls in her dark hair, and a facial expression that told me she wasn’t expecting me to burst in. In the far corner of the room, with an expression of pure fear, was a very plain looking girl. She was pale with dirty blonde hair, long and straight and not styled at all. Her clothes looked too big for her. Upon further inspection she had some features that stood out a lot from the plainness, like two big hazel eyes surrounded by full lashes.  
“Let’s go.” Said the plain girl.  
“No, this should be my room. She hasn’t even been here for five minutes and she gets her own room? I’m Madison fucking Montgomery” Said bitch face.  
I didn’t feel like falling low on the totem pole right away, so I decided to stand my ground now.  
“Look, I don’t really want to be here, but it looks like I’m here. I don’t know who you are and I don’t care to know. Now, neatly start putting my things where they go, and if you haven’t started by the time I close the door, I want you to slam your head as hard as you can against the wall. Okay?”  
I stepped back from her, hoping to see her start putting my things away, but she stood there looking taken aback that anyone would speak like that to her. I reached the door.  
“This is bullsh-“was all I heard her say before I heard the door clasp shut. A few milliseconds later and I heard the loud bang of her head colliding with the wall. A small smile to myself, and I started to explore.  
Further down the hallway I saw a girl in a proper black dress, her long thick brown hair and bangs framed her face nicely, and I couldn’t help but envy her hair. Her Down syndrome was obvious at first glance, but that really didn’t stop her from looking pretty.  
“Hi, are you new?” She asked me.  
“Yes, just arrived to a room full of thieves.” I replied.  
“They aren’t thieves, they’re just jealous that you get your own room.” She said, a sweet smile on her face.  
“Why do I get my own room?” I hoped she would know.  
“Fiona is worried that you’ll accidentally kill us all.” She said plainly.  
“She told you that?” I asked  
“No, I can read minds.” She sounded proud. “I’m Nan.”  
“Nice to meet you Nan.”  
“Madison, oh god you’re bleeding! Are you alright?” Zoe asked Madison as she helped her up from the floor.  
“That psycho bitch!” Said Queenie.  
“You did sort of have it coming.” Said Zoe, when Madison made it look like she felt fine, when she clearly knew she could hardly stand.  
The door opened and Nan walked in, almost skipping, with a big smile on her face.  
“What are you so happy about?” Queenie asked her.  
“I just met the new girl.” Nan said  
“And you’re happy about that? That witch is a fucking lunatic!” Madison said shakily.  
“She thinks I’m really pretty and she is jealous of my hair.” Nan said matter of factly.  
Zoe had started putting the new girl’s stuff in proper places, and gingerly pet her cat before leaving the room, the rest of the girls in tow.  
I finally discovered that all of the upstairs looked the same and headed back to my room. I walked in, happy to see all of the girls had left. Rummaging through my clothes, I noticed the back half of the walk in closet was loaded with black attire I had never seen before. It was all new, and all in my size.  
I looked at my own clothes and at the fancy new ones, wondering why I hadn’t started dressing like this before, and I donned a black dress. It was tight around the middle, with a HI Low skirt. It was cut like a muscle shirt with no sleeves, and the shoulders had been replaced with black lace. It companied well with the black heels on the bottom shelf.  
I checked around to ensure all my belongings were here, and they were.  
I decided to head back down stairs, feeling an air of power with my new body confidence, and after having literally put that bitch in her place.  
I opened the door, and walked into what felt like a brick wall. To my surprise it was a boy. A goof bit taller than me, and wearing a black shirt with long sleeves. His face was scarred and he had a look of bewilderment in his eyes, which were partially covered by his curly blonde hair.  
“Where Zoe?” He said. I was a bit taken back by the grammar errors.  
“Who is Zoe?” I asked him, nervously because he stood so close.  
He touched his hair and motioned his hands down, to his ribs. I figured he must have been talking about the plain Jane in my room earlier.  
“ Need Zoe.” He said, he then stepped back and motioned down, I noticed his khaki cargo pants were on the ground, leaving him in just his boxers.  
“Oh god!” I jumped back, “Pull up your pants!” He quickly snapped to oblige, pulled them up and buttoned them. He looked stunned.  
“Kyle!” When did you learn to do that?” Zoe had come up the stairs, looking as astonished as Kyle was that he pulled his own pants up.  
“He isn’t… right.” Zoe said, motioning to her head.  
“Good Job Kyle!” She said.  
He shook his head and looked at me, and then pointed a scarred finger to me.  
“Did you tell him to do that?” She asked, obviously aware of my ability.  
“Yeah but… I can only make people harm themselves… not do good things.” I replied.  
“Try something else.” She demanded.  
“Um.. Kyle, hold up two fingers.” I said.  
He promptly did as I said, and as they both had look of astonishment and excitement on their face, I was shocked. I had tried tirelessly to use my power for things other than harm, but without success.   
I was taken out of my shocked thoughts by the bludgeoning body of Kyle slamming in to me as he pulled me in for what I assume was supposed to be a hug. It felt like he was confused on how to move his hands as he patted and rubbed my back way too hard and smushed his face into my shoulder, all while a silly laugh escaped his mouth, apparently too loudly for Zoe’s liking, as she shushed him and warned him about someone hearing him.  
“He isn’t supposed to be here?” I asked her  
“I don’t know, but so far nobody knows he is here, except Madison, and of course Nan.”  
“I won’t tell.” I assured her. A relieved smile pranced over her face.   
“Hey, I just want you to know, I really didn’t want anything to do with going through your stuff, and it’s just sometimes when Madison-“I cut her off. “I know.”  
She smiled again. “Do you think I could let Kyle hang out in your room while we are downstairs? He heard your cat meow and he wants to play with her.”   
I stepped out of the way of the door and Kyle lumbered in, pure joy on his face as he sat on the bed and Minerva hopped in his lap.  
Zoe and I walked down the grand stair case together. All the other girls were downstairs in the drawing room, sat together with Fiona and Delia obviously fighting for focus.  
“Ah here she is.” Cordelia said as we hit the last step.  
The next hour or so was filled with all of us sitting together, Fiona and Cordelia filling me in on how all of this stuff worked with the coven, as well as why it existed in the first place. The girls seemed entirely uninterested and only paid attention to throw in snide comments, especially Madison who had plenty to say when Fiona was explaining the hierarchy to me, and how the she was the Supreme.   
“So, mother, how do you suppose we start trying to get her power under control?” Cordelia asked Fiona  
“It already is under control.” Zoe chirped with an excited look on her face.  
“Oh?” The mother and daughter said synonymously while looking at me.  
“Well, sort of.” I replied, hesitantly.   
“Well come on, let’s see.” Fiona said, unimpressed.  
“Make them hug each other.” Nana said, clearly bothered by the amount of attention between mother and daughter.   
Fiona shot me a glance that essentially told me that if I did so, she would roast me on an open fire like a marshmallow.   
I turned to Madison, having been very disgusted with her behavior earlier when declaring her the supreme, whilst everyone else rolled eyes and scoffed.  
“Madison.” I said, she shuddered a bit, remembering the fresh wound on her head from our earlier encounter. “Stand up and spin in a circle.” Of course she obliged, unwillingly.  
“Have her get me a cup of tea.” Fiona said, still obviously irked about Madison declaring herself queen.  
“Madison, get her tea, but first ask if she wants milk or honey.”  
Obliging again, she asked and left the room.  
Everyone seemed pleased, except of course Madison, I had a feeling I had made a lifelong enemy. When we all dispersed, Zoe ran up behind me on the stairs.   
“Hey, I’m really sorry about throwing you into the spot light like that; I just wanted Madison to know there is someone else in the running for supreme.” She said  
“What, you think I have potential? Why?” I was taken back.  
“Well, as soon as you were in the presence of the current supreme, your power advanced… if that isn’t a red flag of supremacy then I don’t know what is.” She smiled and we opened my bedroom door to see Kyle asleep on the bed with Minerva curled up on his chest.  
“Zoe, if you don’t mind me asking… what’s wrong with Kyle?” I quickly tried to reiterate what I had said, telling her I didn’t mean there was anything “wrong” with him, and I just didn’t know how to ask.  
She sat down on the bed next to him, her hand trailing through his curly hair, her eyes full of love as she looked at him. “He’s not all Kyle.” Noticing my quizzical look, she continued. Her finger ran down his face gently to his chest. “This part is another boy, so is this one, and this one.” She continued gingerly touching places on his body.  
“His body parts were replaced, but he didn’t die?” I asked feeling stupid when she replied.  
“God no, he was long dead. Bus crash… Madison did it.”   
“And you put him back together?”   
“Yeah, sometimes I wonder if it was right, if this is what he wanted. I know it’s what I wanted, I mean I love him. I wish he could tell me if he wanted to be here. I really do.”   
My heart broke for her. She rubbed his arm and woke him up, helping him out of my bed and leading him out of my room.   
The day had been strange. First of all discovering not only was I a witch, but that there was an entire school of other witches just a few miles down the road? I was scared, excited and scared, and I couldn’t help but worry about how my life would change from here on out.   
I fell asleep rather quickly, which was surprising. Ever since the incident with the robbery I had trouble falling asleep without a few pills. This bed was much more comfortable than the Murphy bed in my apartment.  
My slumber was disturbed suddenly by what felt like a load of lace being crammed into my mouth.  
“Listen bitch.”   
Oh fuck, I recognized the attitude. Madison. And as much as I wanted to tell her the hit her head on the wall for all eternity, my mouth was still crammed full of lace, and her cold hand pressed over it.  
“I don’t care about you or what you can do, you don’t deserve this special treatment, and god help you when I’m in charge here, I will fucking own you.”   
She took her hand off of my mouth, only long enough to push me so hard I rolled over. I felt the sharp sting of something cutting into my inner thigh, but before I could spit out the lace and shout “slice your wrist.” She had already carved the letters MM into my thigh. I sat up, clutching my leg in pain as I watched her do as told and use the razor blade to open up her arm.  
“What the fuck is going on?” a panicked Zoe yelled as she flung open the door, Queenie and Nan in tow.  
The lights flickered on and I noticed the blood stained sheets from my ever dripping thigh, as well as the ever growing puddle under Madison’s wrist.  
“Go get Fiona!” Zoe yelled at Nan as she gripped Madison by the shoulders before she collapsed to the ground.  
After what felt like hours of writhing pain, Madison slowly falling in and out of consciousness, and myself cursing under my breath at my leg which just wouldn’t stop gushing, Fiona stomped in and lectured us as she tied a rip of my bed sheet around Madison’s wrist, successfully stopping the bleeding.   
“Zoe take her to see Misty. The rest of you go the hell back to sleep.”  
I cleaned myself up and climbed into the blood stained bed, no intention of closing my eyes. This was going to be a little more terrifying, and a little less exciting than I had thought.


End file.
